Endless task First of the Series
by LeonFeneBlack
Summary: Master of Death, Harry Potter, cross the Multiverse to do his job and enjoy the sight. Around his first milienium Harry found a World that picked his fancy, will he finally found a compagnion for his evergoing aventure, or leave the place dejected. MOD Harry, Powerful Harry, Paring ? Slight variation of the original set up of Undertale.


Hello my dear reader!

Just to be clear I'm back to business and full of idea.

This one tickled my muse for many month now.

The series will circle around the HP franchise and branch in multiple crossover. How many? God only his privy of this information, even I know not the number.

Disclaimer :I Own nothing !

* * *

The Master of Death

IT's a heavy title for those it was not intended to be.

Harry, him, was practically made for it

Even if he denied it all he wanted, it was his true purpose to his existence.

The irony was not lost to him that Fate encouraged his miserable existence to become higher than her in power. She may have never truly wanted to make him suffer but for him to take his rightful place it was necessary, Harry still gave her the cold shoulder of the first few thousand years of his ascension .

Death was… special, It was not quite Like the other Primal Power of the Multiverse where they manifested their own consciousness to do whatever they needed to do. Death didn't manifest itself for it had no need too, Death was the most vast Power and had the most awareness that contained The Balance of All, and it laid in wait for the End of All. It does not have anything to do but to maintain the ration of reincarnation of the soul ( the Afterlife only existed for the Soul in need of rest when they waited for their next live) and wait the time to Consume All That Is. Because of this Death has the basest of instinct of a Power concerning it awareness, it needed a powerful Soul to anchor Itself to better control the balance for it could do next to nothing to deal with the anomaly across the multiverse, because they were unable to correctly judge the situation with their limited consciousness. IT Needed a Soul to wield It's Power to smooth the Balance.

Harry became Its Anchor, the consciousness of Death . after passing Its Trials with the guidance of other Primal Power like Fate.

Thus Harry Potter become The Master of Death.

Wasn't it a nasty surprise, that after the Final battle at Hogwarts when he 'died' of Magical stress, to found himself still 'alive' twenty years later, unable to see his friend ever again without causing them grief. What really happened at that moment was that Death finally Anchored with him and stabilized his soul to it's Power, All the while ignoring his 'humane' sensibility, viewing it as unimportant.

After the initial millennium of moping at his miserable existence, Harry learned to accept his new role and began to learn what his position entailed.

It was in essence really basic, as Death power was pretty much autonomous, all he needed to do was to deal with 'glitch' in the process: Like searshing lost soul, deal with the really damaged ones and smooth the balance of death. On a Side Note: He Learned that magic was really the power of the soul gave 'form', he breathed easier after that lesson. He was also informed that he had all power of Death to assist him in his endeavor, thus he surnamed himself OverKill in the privacy of his mind.

Later, Harry experienced a Epic Fail. Apparently when in mortal form he was severely restricted on the use of Death Power, and whiles he was unkillable, undefeatable he was not. He will forever be weary of redhead after the 'Incident' .

All over the Multiverse Harry visited different world to do his job. he met multiple interesting being not all of them necessary human. He learned that he could enjoy each world he visited as long he desired, because for Death, Time was meaningless, giving Harry the power to travel through it. He learned that love has no shape and pretty much become pansexual (though being a shapeshifter helped), and learned that it was better to loving a person than not loving someone at all.

Thought some of the perk of being Master of Death really helped settle some discomfort for him.

He could always visit 'The Afterlife' to see his friend before they reincarnated and for those he formed a strong bond he could send them to his personal dimension effectively putting their soul in stasis, thus letting them stay with him with until they decided to move on. Sadly To this day His home Dimension ( to not confuse with his original world) was never graced of an other than him in its metaphoric wall.

He was content, not Happy, but content with his existence, He was Harry Potter, he has a purpose but…

He has nowhere to return to...

or the better term was that he has no one really up to follow him in 'eternity', no one to share his endless adventure, to search comfort from, to truly love….

So he was content until came time something changed it otherwise.

* * *

Harry was confused something fierce, He was in the Purgatory searching his next task when his sense suddenly _Screamed_ only to stop abruptly, than screamed once more to also stop. Rince and repeat with no end in view, for who know how long he had been standing there looking for a clue of the phenomen. Finally fed up he delved deeper in the awareness of Death for response, what he found made him blink in surprise.

The world where his sense detected the anomaly, was plunged in an endless time reset, it was fascinating. But the world in question was something too, the Human of the place imprisoned all sort of Monsters in the Underground after a war between them and forgot about their race through thy age. The Monster who developed the ability to use the power of Soul with some degree of mastery, The Determination. That the 'Monster' were quite eccentric, yes, but not outright malicious…

' I think I found where my next task will be .' Harry thought wryly, finally catching himself from abusing the awareness of Death. He prefered to discover new world by himself, thank you.

With a twinkle in his emerald eyes, the Master of Death disappeared in a swirl of his cloak

* * *

Distance away of Mt. Ebott, in a small clearing of the surrounding forest, was a rare sight for the people of the surface, it was a feline walking gracefully on it's rear legs in the ray of moonshine. Tail swishing lazily, the newly revealed Anthropomorphic Panthere basked in the feel of the world around him.

With a negligent wave of his paw he brought forth a floating mirror to examine himself. Slitted and glowing emerald eyes drifted up his new body his power produced, he was intrigued but also satisfied of the result. He was firmly muscled with a lean figure that screamed flexibility, something to relate with his feline body. His fur was midnight black, and looking behind him he could see a tribal tattoo of sort on his fur between his shoulder blade. He was only wearing some white poofy pants that closed firmly before the paws.

Flexing his claw to familiarise the feeling absently, Harry could safely say he was a striking figure to behold. Drawing to him Death's power, he launched a call for the soul of Monster slayed during the war against the Human of this world willing to help him.

He needed to know how to act like the Monster below, where he sensed the anomaly, to blend as much it was possible. He could not forgo this, otherwise how could he complete his task if he has the suspicion or outright hostility of the race, and also how could he enjoy the place if he was under scrutiny.

All around him, appeared shade of Past Monsters willing to assist him. The newly formed Feline greeted them warmly, before starting his education of their race. They each took the time to explain the history of their kind, their way of life, and what made them Unique. A particularly cheerful skeleton instructed him the view the monster has on SOUL, how to make them visible and their terminology.

Harry knew his Soul was always powerful, and was curious how his Soul would manifest in this world. Apparently his very being looked like a blinding bright and flashing rainbow Heart, changing color at random interval, making the shades around him gape in awe. After minute of concentration he gently nudged his soul to disguise itself as one Monster SOUL, he was however unable to completely hide the power it showed.

A Reptilian monster then instructed Harry in the 'magic' Monsters were able to manifest in battle. It took three night for him to adapt in the type of battle Monsters used, but was successful all the same.

At the end of the week the Master of Death was informed of all the basic he has to know on the kind he was impersonating, On the side he could appreciate his nonexistent need to sleep or eat. Sensing the next breach in the timeline, he knew it was time to search for the 'Glitch', Harry dismissed the shade after thanking them for their assistance, and summoned his trusty cloak to drape it on his shoulder, leaving his torso semi exposed.

With a dramatic billow of his cloak, the feline glided in direction of Mt Ebott, lazy smirk stretched on his muzzle and with eyes glinting in mischief. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Sans was tired, tired of repeating his life over and over again. If it was not for his brother he would have gave up his will to live long ago, but for Papyrus he will endure it and find a future that would not reset at the last minute. He will find a way to move Foward.

The seven human to fell in the hole, Frisk, only added more weight on his bony shoulder with their Soul slowly corrupting and his inability to change the timeline without something backfiring in his face. He watched how the ten years old began to slowly succumb to the LOVE and the power it gave them twisted them almost as if they became a wholly different person for some period of time. The short skeleton couldn't help to despair silently, to see them murder innocent monsters, they weren't the kid they first remembered seeing the first time, they weren't innocent anymore.

And he was powerless to do something about it, if he confronted the kid he didn't know if he could trust them, it could prove to be a error , A Error that wouldn't be erased in the RESET.

Closing his eyes socket in a resigned manner, Sans sighed heavily. Soon the kid would start hacking all the boss Monster, his friends, His Brother. Just the thought of his sole family reduced in dust made his eyes burst alight in blue magic.

Taking a calming breath Sans dragged his boney hand on the back of his skull. He observed the entrance cave, the place where the humans falled, in search of a certain flower he wished to interrogate on the subject of the corruption of Frisk. Groaning internally in frustration at the absence of sociopath flower, he was about to call out for it to come out but a shudder traveling on his spine made him pause . Cautiously the short Monsters backed away of the direct landing patch of the fall hole.

His feeling were not unfounded when a sound of clothes billowing in the air teased his sense. Jumping in the shadow Sans watched something NEW happened in the Timeline something unexpected. What landed from the fall from the hole startled him immensely.

IT was A Monsters! One that came from the surface! He didn't thought that some monster escaped the sealing. He wouldn't admit it to sound uncool but the skeleton gaped stupidly long enough for the Monster stand up gracefully from the crouch he did when he landed, and to stretch his sore legs.

Sans with his eye alight, kept his guard up when the new monster turned in his direction. The feline monster's emerald eyes seemed to brighten when they landed on his form, making him subtly tense up. However the new Monster greeting assured him of one thing...

"Why hello there, there's no need to be so tense, I have no _Bone_ to pick with you." drawled the new guy, his eyes were twinkling madly in humour.

He could get along with that guy.

* * *

Review with passion !

LeonFeneBlack ~


End file.
